


The Way we Love

by Aishiteru_sama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru_sama/pseuds/Aishiteru_sama
Summary: Peter y Bucky son hombres capaces de amar inmensamente, solo necesitan la oportunidad para demostrarlo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	1. Hombre lobo

**Author's Note:**

> -Esta serie de viñetas se publicaron en el grupo de FB "El santuario del Mapache de Brooklyn. WinterSpider". 
> 
> -Las viñetas no tienen relación entre sí. 
> 
> -Las viñetas se desarrollan en diferentes AU. 
> 
> Advertencias: AU, lemon.

.

— ¡Te juro que no fue mi imaginación! ¡Eran las huellas de un perro enorme!

— ¿No estabas ebrio? ¡Sueles imaginar cosas cuando pasas de la quinta cerveza!

Las conversaciones de ese estilo eran bastante comunes en la taberna, Peter ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y aprendió a sobrellevarlas mientras atendía los pedidos; pero, debía decir, había unas verdaderamente sorprendentes.

— ¡Es verdad! Eran huellas del tamaño de mi cabeza, profundas y bien marcadas en el lodo, ¡hay un animal enorme ahí afuera!

— Hay animales ahí afuera todo el tiempo, estamos rodeados por un bosque, ¿recuerdas?

Vivían en un pueblo pequeño en medio de las montañas, pero muy bien comunicado con las ciudades cercanas; tenían luz, gas, internet.

En tales circunstancias, Peter tampoco creería la historia del pobre sujeto a quien le temblaban las manos, salvo por una cosa.

— ¡Debe ser un lobo, te lo juro! ¡Tal vez ataque pronto!

— Ya hubiéramos encontrado animales despedazados, o los hubieran robado de nuestros corrales; además, Steve es el mejor guardabosques de todos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Peter dejó los vasos y se colocó su chaqueta, su turno había terminado.

Salió del lugar, subió a su bicicleta para viajar a casa, ubicada en la periferia del pueblo. Al pasar, todos lo reconocían y lo saludaban.

Era el buen Peter Parker, un chico de 20 años que vivía solo, al menos hasta hacía 6 meses.

Compró comida en el camino antes de llegar a casa y, una vez ahí, fue recibido por los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

— Hola, Peter, ¿Cómo te fue?

Peter perdía el aliento solo al escuchar la voz de Bucky, el hombre más increíble del mundo, con quién se había casado hacía medio año.

Sus mejillas se encendieron conforme James se acercó a recibirlo y a besarlo en bienvenida.

— Bien, todo estuvo muy tranquilo — dijo al separarse de su boca, sonriendo como un bobo — Estaban hablando de ti en la taberna~

— ¿De mi? ¿Por qué?

— Happy vio las huellas de un lobo enorme en el bosque pero, por fortuna, no le creyeron — lo miró con travesura — Steve nos apoya, pero deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con eso

Gracias a un suave movimiento de cabeza, vio las pupilas de Bucky ligeramente afiladas.

Barnes era perfecto en cada aspecto, incluso con la carga de una maldición que lo obligaba a transformarse en hombre lobo durante la luna llena.

Lo supo desde el comienzo, y eso no cambió nada entre ellos.

— Claro, seré más precavido — entonces, lo atrapó en un abrazo — ¡Te comeré ahora mismo!

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Señor hombre lobo, usted es muy travieso!

Comenzó a llover mientras iban a la cama y se devoraban a besos.

El agua borraría las huellas, y pronto habría un día soleado otra vez.

.


	2. Loro

.

El reloj cucú en la pared indicó las 3:00 pm., ¡Hora de la comida!

Peter dejó el delantal que lo caracterizaba como mesero del restaurante de su tía, y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Aquí está el pedido de siempre — May sonrió satisfecha al dejar el paquete listo — Ten cuidado, lleva sopa y podría derramarse si vas muy rápido.

— ¡No hay problema!

La simpática mujer sonrió en complicidad con él. Peter era el encargado de repartir los pedidos que les hacían por teléfono, pero sabía por qué el de las 3:00 era tan especial.

Peter tomó su bicicleta y partió enseguida; en poco tiempo llegó a _White Wolf,_ un enorme refugio de animales que se encargaba de rescatar y cuidar a todo tipo de criaturas, incluso buscaba hogares para ellos o los redirigía a reservas de vida salvaje.

Peter admiraba al personal que trabajaba ahí, pero no negaría que solo uno de ellos provocaba sus suspiros. Y, para su suerte, el pedido que llevaba era para él~

Saludó a la recepcionista y pasó a la sección de empleados; dejó la comida para dirigirse al aviario, pues sabía que James atendía esa sección todos los jueves.

— ¡Ah, Peter! — ¿acaso existía sonrisa más encantadora? — Tan puntual como siempre.

Había visto la profunda determinación de Barnes al salvar animales maltratados, así como su silenciosa compasión al jugar con ellos. Peter no podía pensar en un mejor ser humano.

— ¡Es Paulie! — se acercó junto a Bucky — ¿Cómo está? Toda la semana lo noté un poco enfermo...

Paulie era un simpático loro que llegó al refugio luego de que lo encontraran desnutrido. También era muy listo, pues contaba con un vocabulario de más de 1000 palabras.

— Ya mejoró bastante, y todo gracias a que cierto chico se tomó tiempo para venir a animarlo.

— No hice nada especial — sus mejillas tomaron un tono cereza — En cambio tú, sin duda fuiste su héroe.

Se miraron un momento, hubo una sonrisa compartida y un suspiro.

— ¡Argh, argh, a Bucky le gusta Peter! ¡Le gusta mucho!

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco, ¡¿Ese fue Paulie?!

— ¡Invítalo a salir, invítalo a salir! — el loro chifló, y Peter no podría estar más impactado — ¡A Bucky le gusta Peter, argh! ¡Siempre está feliz cuando Peter viene!

El ave salió volando mientras chiflaba, dejándolos ahora con un silencio inusual, ¡podía sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón!

— V-Vaya, Paulie sí que es... Ejem, simpático, j-jajaja — reía nervioso para no gritar de emoción, ¡Ojalá que tuviera razón!

— S-Sí, él es... Ya sabes, especial.

Y hubo otra mirada... ¡Dios, estaba harto de solo eso!

— ¡Bucky...!

— ¿Tienes libre el sábado? — Barnes lo interrumpió — Tal vez podamos salir, si tú quieres...

— ¡Sí, sí quiero! — su efusividad provocó que James sonriera enternecido — ¡No sabes cuánto!

Ah~ ya se imaginaba contándole esta historia a sus futuros hijos~ ¡Casi no podía esperar!

.


	3. Luz

.

Bucky mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, una respiración pausada y somnolienta de quién estaba a punto de dormir.

Era un hombre dócil y calmado, rebosante de complacencia al hallarse recostado en el sitio más cómodo del mundo.

— ¿Estás mejor, James? ¿Necesitas algo, tienes hambre?

En las piernas de Peter.

Apenas negó con la cabeza, suspirando por la sensación de intimidad que le inspiraba la cercanía, por la relajante caricia que el otro mantenía en su cabello; el calor, el aroma a vainilla, y las luces de las velas a su alrededor, inspiraban una seguridad que alejaba todo temor pasado.

Había tenido una crisis nerviosa hacía un par de horas.

Alrededor de las 7 pm. la luz eléctrica falló, producto de una tormenta que dañó los generadores del barrio. Nada sobresaliente, nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Pero la oscuridad que se apoderó del departamento... no hubo modo de escapar a las sombras, de no ahogarse entre los recuerdos y los temores sumergidos en su interior.

Bucky le temía a esa profunda penumbra, a las memorias que surgían con la oscuridad: figuras de sus antiguos verdugos en cada esquina, los gritos en cada exhalación.

 _Winter Soldier_ emergiendo del piso, observándolo con sus fríos ojos escarlata, reclamando un lugar en ese mundo a través de él.

Tuvo miedo, fue paralizado por el temor que lo dejó abrazándose a sí mismo en el sillón, luchando contra sus propios demonios, siempre a punto de perder la batalla...

Pero, pronto distinguió un sonido familiar, un aroma a vainilla; tenues luces nacieron una a una por los alrededores... y, finalmente, el tacto de una suave mano ajena lo sacó de ese precipicio.

— Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo — su cuerpo fue movido, y él se dejó llevar por la sensación de bienestar que necesitaba desesperadamente — Todo estará bien, no permitiré que vuelvas a perderte en la oscuridad.

Ah, Peter. Él jamás sabría cuántas ocasiones lo había salvado con una palabra, con un gesto de su cariño incondicional.

Le hacía recordar que ahora era un hombre como cualquier otro, libre de elegir su camino; un hombre agradecido de amanecer todos los días con un chico como Peter, hermoso y puro en cada acción.

Era solo James, un ser humano profundamente enamorado, y amado con la misma intensidad.

H.Y.D.R.A ya no podía lastimarlo.

— ¿Seguro? Lo lamento mucho, nos atrasamos con el proyecto de la universidad y por eso llegué tarde — le pareció adorable que se preocupara por los pequeños detalles — No pude hacer la cena a tiempo.

— Ni siquiera recordaba eso — finalmente habló, atrapando su mano para besar la palma — Contigo a mi lado puedo olvidar cualquier cosa.

Vio el rostro del chico, y con las tenues luces de múltiples velas, pudo apreciar su sonrisa, el suave tono cereza de su mejillas.

Peter era su luz en la oscuridad.

.


	4. Ultimátum

.

— ¡A-Ah, James...! ¡Más rápido, por favor!

Sonidos instintivos salían de sus bocas: gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos entrecortados que se interrumpían por los besos sin control.

Sudor, saliva, fluidos emanando de su unión manchaban sus pieles y la sábana que los recibía, enloquecidos y ajenos al mundo fuera de la habitación.

Peter era la ambrosía de los dioses, dulce y provocativo hasta en el último rincón de su ser.

— ¡Ahí...! — su espalda se arqueó de forma suave, casi poética — ¡Ah, James! ¡Justo ahí, por favor...!

Mantenían un vaivén apasionado, impaciente, repartiendo caricias que se grababan en ellos como tatuajes indecentes.

Bucky enloquecía de pasión y deseo, golpeando el punto sensible del interior ajeno a tal grado que Peter sufría ligeras contracciones, señal de un inminente orgasmo.

El tercero de la velada, el tercero en que Barnes dejaría su semen fluir y marcar las entrañas del otro. Ambos amaban ese gran final de sus uniones prohibidas, unas que reafirmaban que, sin importar el mundo fuera de esos muros, lo que tenían era real.

— ¡James, James! ¡Te amo...! ¡Te amo tanto!

— ¡N-Ngh, Peter!

Ellos no eran pareja... No en el sentido convencional de la palabra.

Peter tenía un novio, alguien aprobado por Tony y Steve para que protegiera a su hijo por el resto de la vida. Los preparativos de la boda estaban en marcha, sería un evento de talla mundial gracias a la fortuna de los Rogers-Stark.

Pero el menor no era feliz, o mejor dicho, no se lo había planteado hasta que lo volvió a ver gracias a la hospitalidad de Steve, quien lo dejó pasar algunas noches en la casa mientras conseguía un departamento.

La convivencia diaria, las charlas, las risas espontáneas y los susurros al oído solo fortalecieron lo que sintieron desde el primer día... y en la privacidad de su habitación, ya alcanzados sus límites, Peter le entregó todo de sí. Tal como lo hizo él.

Fue el primer hombre que tomó el cuerpo del hijo único de Steve Rogers y de Anthony Stark.

— ¡A-Ah...! ¡No puedo más!

— Déjalo ir, Peter — susurró contra sus labios, íntimo y excitante — Córrete para mí.

Por supuesto, romper el compromiso representaba muchos problemas, había demasiado en juego para ambos... pero ya no pudieron evadirlo más cuando la fiesta de compromiso se anunció.

Tomó la iniciativa y lanzó un ultimátum: si Peter no se presentaba a las 10 pm. en su departamento, hora en que iniciaba la fiesta en la mansión Stark, lo tomaría como su necesaria despedida.

Esta fue la respuesta.

— ¡James...!

Ambos terminaron en un orgasmo poderoso, gimiendo y arañando sin recato, viendo estrellas tras sus párpados; después, llegó la placentera calma mientras el goce dominaba sus nervios.

Fueron necesarios varios minutos para que recuperaran la respiración, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

— Ya pasa de la media noche — Peter susurró — ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Sonrió, besando su frente.

— Puedes quedarte para siempre.

— Dalo por hecho~

.


End file.
